A motor vehicle may include sensors, devices, and systems that wirelessly transmit vehicle status data to a vehicle onboard computer system. Onboard a vehicle, securing such wireless communications protects transmitted messages from interference and/or unauthorized interception. Additionally, secure communications provide confidentiality for sensitive data and integrity of transmitted messages.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide data security for vehicle-based wireless communications. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.